<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sour Candy, Slice of Heaven by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511174">Sour Candy, Slice of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD'>I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguments, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Crying, Damian Wayne is a Little Sweetheart, Family Bonding, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is a Brat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sweltering, balmy afternoon, and Dick wasn’t going to waste his upcoming free-time on future mission briefings or reorganizing his computer files. </p>
<p>No, he was going to take advantage of the Wayne Manor’s pool and lounge by his lonesome. Well, that was his daydream, until he found Jason floating around, practically nude and calling it his territory. </p>
<p>Oh, he was so going to kill him for this. </p>
<p>*Sequel to "All Things Go"*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sour Candy, Slice of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Arguments and lots of emotions. If you are sensitive to either of these, please do not read lol. </p>
<p>I didn't think "All Things Go" would be so popular, but the kudos, comments, and bookmarks are highly appreciated! I had some people request that I make a sequel, so I have delivered. </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weather forecasters were never steadfast. </p>
<p>They guaranteed that there would be violent rain-showers throughout the day, but it was nothing more than a cloudburst. It was quite a disappointment for the general population of Gotham, Blüdhaven, and beyond, who had all been praying for a lacuna of chilling weather (which was ironic, since people always complained about Winter temperatures). </p>
<p>There was no mass of a darkening storm overhead. Instead, the sky was a backdrop of robin-egg blue, speckled with whipped-cream colored clouds. The Sun was like an eyesore in the peak of the atmosphere, casting rays of sunshine that barbecued skin and plastered clothes to bodies from sweat. </p>
<p>The sheer amount of packed skyscrapers in Gotham definitely contributed to the sweltering heat, because the beams bounced off the windows, turning the sidewalks into flaming rows of coal. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dick’s layers upon layers of his costume resulted in him becoming overheated, to the point where he almost stumbled off the edge of a twenty-story brownstone from dizziness. Tim had practically threatened him to retire for the afternoon, and as much as he despised missing a mission, Dick caved. </p>
<p>He may be prideful, but he wasn’t so bullheaded that he would continue to work his ass off in 98 degree weather while wearing the equivalent of four wintertime coats. </p>
<p>But, the upside was that Bruce had granted him permission to visit the Wayne Manor whenever he pleased, and damn, did he have some stratagems. It may not seem like he was using his wits just to vacation at the Mansion, but he desperately needed some good quality, one-man relaxation time. So, he checked Alfred’s schedule, and discovered that the butler would be running errands with Damian, followed by visiting Leslie, so he wouldn’t return until 8:00-9:00 PM. </p>
<p>To put it simply, he had the upcoming seven-to-eight hours all to himself, with nobody to distract or irritate or pester him. </p>
<p>He could cool off in Bruce’s enormous, granite pool, and not fret over the fellow Alpha demanding him to do something productive, or Damian awkwardly trying to join him. He didn’t have to be a commander or babysitter of any sort; he could just float in that aquamarine water in tranquil ambience. </p>
<p>Sadly, he was required to keep his phone on 24/7 in case Barbara called with a surprise mission or emergency, but he could just leave it on the kitchen countertop “accidentally” for an hour or so, couldn’t he? </p>
<p>After all, Dick thought he deserved an afternoon in his lonesome, with no disruptions of any shape or form. </p>
<p>He practically cried with utter happiness when he approached the towering front entrance of the Wayne Manor, excited to enter a room with air conditioning. He was like the Wicked Witch of the West at this point, melting from the overpowering heatwave. The twenty-two-year-old needed to be in that pool yesterday, so he stripped himself of his Nightwing persona like a madman, not even bothering to throw the reeking clothing in the laundry. </p>
<p>Responsibilities later; indulgence now. </p>
<p>Dick rummaged through Bruce’s (expansive) bedroom until he found a pair of swim trunks. Hm, Bruce probably wouldn’t miss them. It wasn’t exactly appropriate for a younger Alpha to snag an older Alpha’s property; in fact, it was considered rude. But, Dick was boiling up on the inside and steaming on the outside, so he couldn’t give two shits if Bruce threw a hissy fit. </p>
<p>He then snatched a towel, an entire pack of beer, and sunglasses, before rushing downstairs to the back porch. Even through the sliding-glass door, the pool was beautiful, with mountains of rosebushes and lilacs encircling the perimeter. Goddamn, he could hardly restrain himself from charging headfirst into that miniature paradise. </p>
<p>And yet, when he yanked open the door, he halted, nostrils flaring. </p>
<p>Oh, fuck no. No, no, no, no, no—</p>
<p>The entire perimeter of the pool was scented multiple times from what he could tell; an invisible warning that if anyone trespassed, they would be scratched across the face, or at least chased off violently. </p>
<p>For the love of fuck, who had the audacity to sabotage his afternoon? He checked everyone’s schedules; nobody was supposed to be here. Did he somehow skip over a free period for one of his comrades? </p>
<p>Dick growled in annoyance, dropping his towel and beer to inch to the marble steps leading into the pool. When he saw the party-crasher, he was positively livid, but somewhat restrained himself. Fingers curling into white-knuckled fists at his sides, Dick called out, “Does Bruce know you’re here? I don’t think he’d appreciate a trespasser.” </p>
<p>The intruder removed his sunglasses to squint at the other, and groaned when he realized who it was. “Always a pleasure, Dickhead”, Jason stated, sarcasm saturating every syllable. </p>
<p>When Dick narrowed his azure eyes, Jason added, “Why’re ya’ pissed? No one knows I’m here, and even if they did, I wouldn’t technically be a trespasser. Yeah, Bats hates my guts right now, but I don’t give a shit.” </p>
<p>Dick clenched his jaw, and crossed his muscular arms over his sculpted chest. “If you weren’t floating around and acting like everything is peachy, I’d think you were here to finally see Damian. But, that’s just a false hope, isn’t it?”, he criticized, judgement drenching his tone, and Jason’s neutral expression morphed into a snarl in two seconds flat. </p>
<p>“Don’t pull that shit with me, Grayson. For the last fuckin’ time, I gave him ta’ ya’ because I can’t take care of him. I have a life that would scare ya’ so bad, you’d piss yourself ten minutes in. A pup needs playpens and applesauce and a shit-ton of toys and other crap that I can’t afford. I just snuck in here ta’ have one day ta’ myself before bein’ hounded by Penguin’s former shit-heads. I didn’t come here ta’ steal money or trash the place or bother Damian, so get off my ass.” </p>
<p>Dick slumped his shoulders, growing agitated quite quickly. Why is it that only Jason could transform him from a sentient namaste to a long fuse on a short stick of dynamite? </p>
<p>“For the millionth time, you wouldn’t be bothering him. You’re his parent; he only knew you for fifteen minutes, and sometimes, he still asks about you, even though it’s been three years. You coming here just to unwind instead of visiting him is really selfish.” </p>
<p>He took a step forward, and Jason pointed a handgun at the space between his collarbone. Seriously, where the hell was he stashing that? “I scented the outside for a reason. If ya’ cross my boundaries, I’ll shut that loud mouth of yours once and for all. Don’t. Push. It”, Jason hissed, hackles rising and bristling in genuine hostility. </p>
<p>His ex-boyfriend was floored. How did their relationship manage to become so rocky and unrecognizable? </p>
<p>Well, he supposed the friction began after Jason passed Damian onto Dick, and then dropped off the radar for four months, never answering Dick’s calls or messages. He understood Jason needing some space to recover from the emotional trauma of departing his darling baby, but when he returned, he hardly paid attention to Dick. </p>
<p>He never asked about Damian’s wellbeing, and if Dick mentioned it, the Omega would tune him out or change the subject. </p>
<p>Eventually, those awkward conversations terraformed into screaming matches and exchanged insults and countless waterworks, until Dick called it quits. They always say that no first romance lasts forever, but Jason had been everything to him; why did it all have to shatter? </p>
<p>The one silver lining was that, if this afternoon resulted in violence, Damian wouldn’t be here to witness it. He didn’t need that petty, emotional melodrama; all he should focus on was begging for action figures and learning the alphabet. </p>
<p>Dick felt a growl bubble up in his throat, but he swallowed it down and averted his gaze. </p>
<p>“Fine. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted. Besides, I’m not interested in talking to you when you won’t even ask about Damian”, he decided, and he picked up his belongings to exit when Jason boomed, “Shut the fuck up! Ya’ have no fuckin’ idea what I’ve been through since I’ve had him! I watched Artemis and Bizarro die! And, I lost Roy too! I’ve been through hell tryin’ ta’ survive, and don’t even get me started on how much of an asshole Bats has been! If you’d quit makin’ assumptions, you’d see that I’m cuttin’ all ties with Damian ta’ protect him! Get your head out of your fuckin’ ass!” </p>
<p>The taller boy narrowed his azure eyes, contemplating whether or not he should charge at him, snatch him up, and launch him over the garden wall. It wasn’t his intention to piss Jason off so severely, but this behavior was grating on his nerves. </p>
<p>And yet, when a balmy flow of wind smacked him in the face, he caught a whiff of Jason’s sugary aroma that wasn’t coated in the stench of hostility, and realization dawned on him. </p>
<p>“You’re in Heat, aren’t you?”, he inquired, and the other visibly stiffened. Suddenly, all the puzzle pieces slotted into place in Dick’s brain. Jason was here because the heatwave combined with his raging hormones left him dangerously overheated, so he likely came here to cool off and not wind up in a hospital. </p>
<p>Damnit, how did he not notice the signs sooner? </p>
<p>Whenever Jason’s temper was more trigger-happy than usual, that implied that he was in Heat, with his hostility acting as a defense mechanism. “What, ya’ think that ‘cause I’m pissed off, that automatically means I’m in Heat? If so, you’re an even bigger asshole than I thought”, Jason snapped, but his reddened cheeks and flushed neck said otherwise. </p>
<p>Dick swallowed. He and Jason had had an on-and-off relationship before they officially parted ways, but in all those years, he had never shared a Heat with his ex. They made out rather obscenely, and Dick had witnessed Jason give birth, but he had never had the privilege of seeing Jason be truly vulnerable. </p>
<p>Maybe…</p>
<p>Slumping his shoulders, Dick told him, “You know I didn’t ask that to upset you. All I asked was if you were in Heat or not, and judging by your scent, I’d say you are. So, because I came here to be in the pool too, I’m going to wait until you either leave, or let me join you.” </p>
<p>Jason narrowed his cobalt-blue eyes in suspicion, but tucked his handgun away. He returned to his battered copy of "Pride and Prejudice", slipped his sunglasses back down, and mumbled, “Fine. Ya’ can wait on the edge then. But ya’ might get overheated, unless I splash ya’.”</p>
<p>The twenty-two-year-old rolled his eyes, and plopped down in the evergreen grass, just a few inches from where Jason had marked the pool. The Omega glanced at him one last time, before directing his attention to his novel. Dick sighed dramatically at having to sit in the scalding rays of the Sun, but at least the flower bushes provided a little shade. </p>
<p>He nursed a beer and snagged Jason’s phone when he wasn’t looking (he was too lazy to get up and retrieve his). Luckily, his password was still the same (4892Fuckaholic), so he opened up YouTube and turned on "The Beach Boys: Greatest Hits." </p>
<p>As soon as "Help Me, Rhonda" resonated from the speaker, Jason grimaced, and snipped at his frenemy, “You’re such a cliché, playin’ the fuckin’ Beach Boys. If you’re gonna play anythin’, do Beethoven or Mozart like the rest of us.” </p>
<p>Dick couldn’t suppress a chuckle, and he retorted, “You’re literally the only person I know who wants to listen to classical music while swimming. You have to play music that fits the mood, and I haven’t listened to them in awhile.” “I’ll give ya’ somethin’ ta’ listen ta’, ya’ ass…”, Jason trailed off under his breath, but Dick pretended that the threat fell upon deaf ears. </p>
<p>The following hour was surprisingly peaceful, though Dick did ask Jason to splash him a few times, which the younger gladly did with a mischievous smirk. The Alpha did attempt to inch closer to the pool, which earned him a vicious growl, though he was guessing Jason was extra defensive because of his Heat. </p>
<p>It was no wonder he was practically nude. </p>
<p>Unlike his Red Hood uniform that covered 98% of his body, Jason was clad in shorts that only reached a little past his thighs, which showcased that creamy skin and sculpted muscles in all their glory. He was basically topless, with a strapless bikini top of sorts covering his breasts (though the cleavage left little to the imagination). </p>
<p>Dick had a feeling that Jason was dressed in that attire because he thought he would be alone, but now, he was stealing glances at that muscular, yet curvy physique and somewhat wishing he could touch it. </p>
<p>Okay, he really wished he could touch the other, but he never would in a million years, unless it was consensual. Unlike a majority of other Alphas, he wasn’t selfish and refused to take advantage of Omegas for personal pleasure. And besides, he and Jason broke up (tragically) almost a year prior; there was no point rekindling a dead flame. </p>
<p>But, he could daydream, he supposed. Well, the risk was that he could go into Rut, but he could let that fantasy creep along the edges of his psyche, couldn’t he? Of course, Jason eventually started squirming in the doughnut-shaped float from a growing cramp, and was rubbing the heel of his hand into his lower belly in small circles to massage it away. </p>
<p>Dick frowned; he could faintly smell slick from the other, but wasn’t exactly turned on. If anything, he just felt like he was now invading on Jason’s privacy, and he offered, “I can tell it’s getting worse. I can, you know…leave, if you want me to.” </p>
<p>Jason blushed, instinctively curling his legs up to hide the “situation” in his shorts. “It’s fine. I’ve been through a million fuckin’ Heats by now. I’d only make ya’ leave if ya’ couldn’t keep it in your pants”, he informed him, and Dick scoffed, mildly offended. “I’ve got self-control, Jay. Just relax; I’d never do anything to you”, Dick vowed, and went back to sunbathing while his frenemy gradually relaxed again. </p>
<p>At one point, Dick went inside to fetch some chips and a Cola for Jason, and tossed it to him. It was impressive, how Jason wasn’t even facing his direction, and managed to catch it. </p>
<p>At this angle, his scent gland was on full display, slightly swollen and situated in the crook of his neck. Dick salivated at the mental image of biting down on that sensitive skin, enlarged canines sinking into his flesh and marking Jason as his. </p>
<p>He shook his head. Nope, he wasn’t falling victim to his instincts. </p>
<p>He was going to be polite and civilized, like Bruce taught him to be. And yet, when 5:00 rolled around, Jason suddenly jumped off the float and into the aquamarine water, splashing Dick again in the process. When his head breached the surface, his charcoal-colored hair was plastered to his scalp, and his pale complexion was glistening. </p>
<p>Damn, he looked like a marble statuette, with his glowing irises like twin oceans, and his pupils as islands in the center. </p>
<p>Either Dick’s heartstrings were just plucked, or yanked straight out from his ribcage. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty”, he blurted, and then clapped a hand over his mouth. Jason’s eyes widened a fraction, but then he smirked, and replied casually, “I know. Ya’ used ta’ tell me that a lot, though lots of people tell me all the time.” The Alpha rolled his eyes, joking, “Conceited much?”, to which Jason stuck his tongue out rather childishly. </p>
<p>That strawberry-pink tongue shimmered like a prize, but Dick continued to keep himself at bay, though he could feel himself hardening between his legs. Goddamnit. </p>
<p>Jason scrunched his nose, and changed the subject with, “I knew ya’ wouldn’t last the day. I can smell your musk from here, even with all this chlorine. And here ya’ claimed ya’ had self-control, Dickhead.” For some reason, that struck a chord with the older vigilante, and he hissed to the twenty-one-year-old, “I’m not making a move, am I? No, I’m staying where you wanted me to, so why’re you ticked off?” </p>
<p>It was infuriating, how Jason seemed to view this as a game. His smirk grew ever-so-slightly, and he teased an octave higher, “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’m just messin’ with ya’. But, I guess ya’ can put your feet in the water.” 

Dick immediately did so, though he made sure to sit on the opposite end of the pool from Jason, and dipped his feet in. </p>
<p>The frigid water lapped against his muscular calves, and he sighed in relief. It only took two hours of waiting in the scorching heat. 

Jason flipped onto his back and floated across the water, his eyes trained to the sky as he said, “Ya’ do realize you’ll never live this day down, right? I’ve got ya’ wrapped around my finger, Nighty.” Dick scowled, but couldn’t exactly deny that. </p>
<p>Jason pressed his feet against the bottom of the pool to stand, and Dick swallowed again when he saw those round breasts shift a little. They were probably that big from still being filled with milk; an instinct that would stick to him until Damian was old enough to finish nursing and weaning, despite him and Jason being so far apart. </p>
<p>Dick licked his lips absentmindedly. Would that milk be rich and taste like honey and vanilla? His growing need to find that out almost, almost compelled him to move forward, but he stayed seated, arms crossed to corral himself back. </p>
<p>Of course, being the perceptive little shit that Jason was, he picked up on Dick’s struggling restraint in a heartbeat, and swam forward until his torso was between Dick’s legs. </p>
<p>He propped his elbows on the other’s knees, sniffed the air, and concluded, “You’re really bad at hidin’ the fact that you’re turned on. So much for keepin’ it in your pants.” The Alpha was about to snap at him when Jason lunged up and smashed his lips against the other’s, slotting his tongue into Dick’s mouth and tracing it along his teeth. </p>
<p>The older of the two stiffened for a moment in bewilderment, but leaned in to reciprocate when Jason pulled away, a string of silver connecting their mouths. He wiped the saliva away, and lowered his voice to say, “I’ll fuck around with ya’ if ya’ promise no strings attached.” </p>
<p>Dick hesitated, glanced aside for a moment, and then returned his attention to Jason. He smelled incredible, like ambrosia and brownies fresh out of the oven (with a hint of chlorine). </p>
<p>The twenty-two-year-old swallowed, and muttered reluctantly, “No. I don’t want to be with you like this unless we’re together.” Jason’s cobalt eyes darkened, and he growled with a quirked eyebrow, “Um, in case ya’ forgot, you’re the one that broke up with me, so don’t say that like it’s my fault.” </p>
<p>“It kind of is your fault because you never asked about Damian. If you had, I wouldn’t have left you in the first place”, Dick shot back, and Jason groaned in distaste and frustration. He shoved himself away from the other, and hissed through bared teeth, “We’re not goin’ back ta’ this again. I asked if ya’ wanted ta’ fuck; not have some fucked-up therapy session.” </p>
<p>“And I want to be intimate with you, but I don’t want it to be some one-night stand! I still care about you, Jay! I want to date again! We can be together, and raise Damian together! I don’t care that he’s not my flesh-and-blood! Why do you insist on punishing yourself?”, Dick exclaimed, and Jason’s eyes widened a fraction. </p>
<p>He scoffed, “What the fuck is that supposed ta’ mean?”, and Dick suddenly slipped into the pool, without Jason’s permission. 

The Omega instinctively snarled, hackles bristling, but Dick waded towards him anyway, until they were mere inches apart again, floating in the very heart of the pool. </p>
<p>“It means that every time something good is about to happen, you push it away! When Damian was born, I was there; I told you I would be there for both of you, but then you gave him to me without even wanting him to know you! I understand that you’ve got issues with Bruce and want to prove some point to him, but you don’t have to fight crime by yourself! We can be together, and you can live with me, and we can raise Damian! It’ll just be the three of us! Why don’t you want that? Did I do something wrong?” </p>
<p>Jason screwed his eyes shut and flinched, and Dick realized he may have gone a bit overboard. He parted his lips to apologize when Jason cut him off. </p>
<p>“I know I said he would always be ours, but I…I can’t let him be near me. I’ve hurt people; I’ve killed people. If we raised Damian together, Bruce would never leave us alone. And, I’ve got lots of fuckin’ enemies; more than ya’ do. I don’t want ta’ put ya’ or Damian in danger. I’ve…I’ve lost so many people…I can’t lose ya’ and him too…” </p>
<p>He trailed off, voice cracking with emotion at the end, and he pointed an accusatory finger at the hormones. 

When Dick cupped his cheek, Jason nuzzled into his palm, and up close, Dick finally noticed just how drained Jason appeared to be. </p>
<p>The bags under his eyes were like polluted waters lapping against his ocean irises, and the scars that littered his shoulders and neck sickened Dick. 

Bullets, knives, syringes, brass knuckles; the list went on, and Dick wished he could erase every mark those thugs and criminals imprinted on Jason. </p>
<p>Dick’s throat tightened when he watched a single tear slip down Jason’s cheek, and he pulled the Omega against him, burying his face into that charcoal hair. 

Jason’s first reaction was to sucker-punch him in the jaw and escape, but that embrace…he missed it. </p>
<p>The glass door nearby slid open, and they hardly registered that a toddler had scampered into the backyard when they heard a clang. Jerking apart, the pair whipped around to the source of the noise, and Jason visibly paled. </p>
<p>Damian was staring at them with owlish, emerald eyes, his action figure clattering against the cement porch. </p>
<p>He sniffed the air, and his lips quivered. </p>
<p>“Baba?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and have an awesome day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>